Unexpected: Chapter 3
<< Previous Chapter ---- UNEXPECTED Chapter 3 ''(Annabeth) by Ahmad ---- '''Author's Note: '''The real story has begun. ---- '''Annabeth slides down the hill, and runs across the muddy forest. '''Behind her, Percy, as powerful as he is, seems to have trouble to catch up. She turns to him. "What's wrong, Percy?" Annabeth speaks to him, wondering. "Its been a while since I've walked for so long. Usually, I just swim. And please, call me Perseus, I'm a god now." "A ''minor god. Plus, I've known you long before your promotion, Seaweed Brain." Percy's eyes widen in horror. He exclaims, trying to save the last bit of godly dignity he has left. "No! Anything but that name!" Annabeth laughs hysterically. "Seaweed Brain!" she teases him further, causing him to almost scream out of annoyance. "Please, Annabeth!" he yells to her. It pleases her how hard he tries to save his dignity fruitlessly. Then, the fun is simply over. In front of them is Half-Blood Hill, the last spot before they reach their destination--Camp HalfBlood. "Here we are." Perseus remarks, pointing at the hill. "Think the rest of the campers will be surprised about me?" "Well, you might be looking more..." Handsome, she thinks, but keeps it as a mere thought. "...dignified. But couldn't be a problem." "I'm immortal now. They're mortal. There's a gap between us. Dionysus, after his promotion, is a different story. He's camp director. I can't interfere in their mortal affairs." "Then what about me?" she pauses. She suddenly gasps in shock. Could Percy think of having her as a god's mortal consort... a minor affair... whom he will abandone eventually... and leave her as a single mom for his demigod children?! No. ''she screams silently. Percy wouldn't do that to her. Would he? She begins to shiver at that possibilty. Percy seems to have sensed that, and he puts his arms on her shoulders. "Look, Annabeth, you're a different story, I'm gonna talk to Poseidon maybe he'll let me take you with us to Atlantis and-" "I can't breathe underwater." she frowns at the thought. "We can figure something out. Don't worry, I won't abandone you. Don't worry." She ponders for a second. Maybe he'll keep his promise... But she looks back to the other demigods who were promoted. They all became like the gods. They never looked back. They changed. "Maybe..." she starts, but then shakes her idea off. "Look, Percy, maybe we just don't fit together anymore." "What?!" he asks with utter amazement. "If we are to have children... Where would they go? You don't have a cabin. Do you want them to go to the Hermes cabin like what happened to you?" "Annabeth, this is different. We can just keep them with us." "Then what? Percy, this just doesn't work. Maybe we just aren't fit together anymore. We just need to end this." "No, Annabeth, please! I don't know how if I could even live without you!" "You're immortal. You'll be fine." And with that, she climbs up the hill, leaving him utterly confused. She thinks back... Maybe she was harsh on him a bit... But it was doomed to happen eventually. Either he abandones her or she did it first. There's no difference.... Right....? ......................... Annabeth walks down the hill, and is greeted by the campers, and Chiron. "Annabeth!" Nyessa, gratefully smiles at her. "I need your help in something." "Is Perseus with you?" Chiron asks, a bit hopefully, a hint of hopelessness inside. "He's right-" and she is cut off. A powerful lightning bolt strikes in the middle of camp, creating an earthquake. After the earthquake slowly calms down, Percy appears, standing on a crater. Annabeth scoffs at the sight. ''Show-off. The campers come out of their cabins, and begin to inspect Percy's arrival. And before Annabeth even knew it, the entire camp had collected around Percy. They were all screaming, "Perseus!", and random stuff like, "WE LOVE YOU!", and other stuff that makes him seem like the winner of seven America's Got Talents in a row. But he's not. He's beaten the Titan Lord Kronos, saving Olympus and got promoted by the Olympians. And she helped! It was her knife that killed Kronos. She was the architect of Olympus, its rebuilder. She deserves the promotion. But none understands that. ......................... Ugh. Ananbeth tries desperately to remove all the evil thoughts from her mind about Percy. They sit all around the campfire, and Percy's fandom didn't even cease. The campers-especially the girls-all sit around him, even Drew Tanaka, the current Aphrodite Cabin counselour after Silena. She probably flirted with him more than any other girl. She never even let him breathe. Many times, Annabeth fights the urge to run over to her and punch her in the face, but she can't do that. Percy is not her boyfriend any more. And she was the cause of that. She ended it. Not Percy. If there's anyone to be blamed, she is. Not Percy. But she can't handle all the guilt. She gets up, and stomps off to find Chiron. "Annabeth." Chiron notices her, watching the campers. "Chiron, please tell me there's a quest for me to take." she pleads him. "Actually, there is... But you two must rest first." "Fine," she voices. "I'll go to sleep now." "But the campers are not going to bed just yet. They still are going to have some sing alongs." "I don't really care about them anymore. They're busy with Mr. Superstar." Chrion nods, understandingly. She hugs him. "Thanks Chiron." She walks off, and tries to sleep in her bunk. But there is no luck. She keeps thinking about Percy. She wonders if her choice was wrong. But its too late. She only falls asleep after she gets very exhausted. Way after the campers returned. ....................................... Next morning, she tries to ignore her lonelines and sits by her cabin during breakfast. But she remains out of the world. She doesn't participate in their conversations. She just remains silent. Her eyes creep towards the Big table. Chiron, Percy and Dionysus. All of them are immortals. Maybe that is where Percy fits, with the other immortals. Maybe she should in fact stick to her decision and just move on. Percy is no longer the mortal Percy she knew. She should just accept it. After the awfully long breakfast, she walks to Chiron. "Is there anything for me to do?" "There is. The counselor of the Zeus Cabin." "Wait what? The Zeus Cabin has people in it?" "At the begining of fall this year, three kids, sons of Zeus came in to Camp Half Blood. The eldest, Thrall was elected counselour by default. They said they have a son of Hades cousin." "As in, another new demigod?" "Yes. It seems their mother's sister also gave birth to demigods, by Hades." "That's strange. How could they know their cousin is a demigod if he did not come to Camp Half-Blood?" "Because they were familiar with the Immortal World. Their grandfather, is a son of Athena." "My mom." Chiron nods. Suddenly, in the distance, an earthquake forms. "It wasn't me!" Percy yells from the center of the camp, and he speedily runs to them. "Then there must be an intruder." Chiron nods, and picks up his bow. Percy stomps the ground, and a hole opens up in the ground. Water pumps out of the hall, and it forms a huge ring around Percy. He raises his trident and points it upwards. "I'm ready." Annabeth briefly looks towards him. The way he stands up like that, all proud and mighty, the blue suit beautifully matching the water he wields, around his musclar body... It was all mesmirizing. But she tore her eyes off, and drew her knife. An explosion occurs, as a huge figure slams into the camp borders and explodes. ---- Next Chapter >> Category:Fanon Category:Thank's Stories Category:Unexpected (series) Category:Chapters Category:Ahmad15